The present invention relates to a tape recorder, or more particularly to a tape recorder in which a plurality of cassette tapes are mounted in a pile.
Recently tape recorders have been proposed in which more than one cassette tape are mounted in a pile in the cassette compartment with one capstan being shared among the cassette tapes. To permit independent running of each cassette or serial driving of multiple cassette tapes, the above conventional tape recorder unavoidably has a complicated construction. Moreover, when driving multiple cassette tapes mounted in a pile on the same capstan, the vibration of the capstan shaft has a bad effect on the recording or reproduction of cassette tapes mounted near the top of the capstan shaft.